1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for sharing content. More particularly, the present invention relates to a content sharing method to share group activity information between group members through a phone book, and a mobile terminal based on the method.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Mobile devices, such as smart phones, are equipped with a variety of functions that enable users to perform tasks more easily, and to communicate with one another more easily, thereby allowing users to experience increased levels of enjoyment. As the number of smart phone users increases, the number of Social Networking Service (SNS) users also increases. An SNS denotes an online service that focuses on building social relationships among people. SNS users may build new social links or reinforce their current relationships.
However, users who do not use smart phones or are not familiar with smart phones have great difficulties in familiarizing themselves with SNSs. In addition, those users may be easily cut off from their friends who do not use any SNS. Meanwhile, private information may inadvertently become public through an SNS, which makes users feel anxious.
Therefore, a system for easily and conveniently forming an SNS group that includes people with whom a relationship is desired by users is needed. Also needed is an apparatus and system with increased security.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.